Character Idea/Albania/TTigerTT
Albany is a character idea. Made by He would come in update 5. 2 along with Mauritius and Bahrain. If you have questions about the character Albania, please ask them here __TOC__ Appearance He is like Netherlands, but half and half, purple and cyan hair, no glasses. He also has a darker skin color. His mouth is animated, specially in his power button effect. Power Shots Albania has 2 powershots and a counter attack. When he activates power button, a purple-black column (like the one in magic shot) can be seen. If the opponent touches this, he will be shrunken and electrified for 5 seconds. A thunder-like sound will be heard when the power button is pressed. Every now and then, he will open up his mouth and throw a little portal (slightly bigger than the ball) which will disappear 2.5 seconds the opponent if touched (the portal travels till the end of the field). Interdimensional shot (ground) Albania will yell "Play in another dimension!!!" and a black-purple portal with rectangle-like shape will surround the ball and teleport (if blocked) the defender to a dimension where a single goal makes you lose (similar to survival mode's stages 1-10) and play against 3 random characters before Denmark (not including Denmark and Asura). If the defender wins at least 2 of the 3 matches he/she/it will follow the match with the ball in mid field with other stats as before. If not he/she/it will concede a goal. Losing or winning he/she/it will return after the matches finish. Meanwhile (if the player plays as Albania), Albania will wait with everything frozen (ball, time, power gauge and itself) and the opponent disappeared. In the middle of the left extreme a screen with the opponent playing appears. Can be countered as easy as Netherlands' powershot. Teleport shot (air) Albania will yell "Teleport far away!!!". Albania will throw the ball with the same portal as the interdimensional shot, but with Brazil's power shot direction. If blocked it will switch vertically the opponent's screen and kick and jump functions, (which means: "KICK" button will activate a jump and "JUMP" button will activate a kick), just to confuse you for 7.5 seconds. Can be countered as easy as Brazil. Counter attack (Portal shot) Albania will yell "Don't come back!!!" and a black-purple square-shaped portal will surround the ball again and if blocked will leave a portal of the same color in the half field line that will have the effect of Netherlands' powershot (which means, if the opponent gets in it, he will disappear) with 7/4 time disappeared (seven times the time the effect of disappearing in Netherlands' powershot lasts divided in 4). The portal will stay half the time left in the match (in sudden death it won't appear) or until a goal is scored, whichever happens first. It doesn't affect the ball. It's as easy to counter as the interdimensional shot, because it has the same direction. Unlock Requirements Win a tournament, a Head Cup and an Amateur league without dash and kick with a single character. or pay 6,4M points. Costume Albany wears the Sand Clock Costume, its effects are that the time loses 5 seconds when he scores and gains when he is conceded one. It's a SS rank costume. Stats bonus Speed:+6 Kick:+5 Jump+4 Dash:0 Power:+3 Trivia. * Albania is a country in West Europe. Its capital is Tirana. It has boundaries with: (from South to North in a counterclockwise order) Greece, Macedonia, Kosovo and Montenegro. * He would be the twin of Netherlands if Head Soccer had a Story. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:TTigerTT